


VOLTRON ONE SHOTS AND STUFF

by REBELGIRL0309



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Inspired, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, adashi, hanahaki, klance, not exactly hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBELGIRL0309/pseuds/REBELGIRL0309
Summary: Just VLD one shots





	VOLTRON ONE SHOTS AND STUFF

  
  
(THE ART IS MINE)

 

 

You are the spirit of water   
And you've been one with it  
But now you feel like you're drowning   
In a ocean you never were a part of

And soon you feel flowers growing   
Climbing up your body and clinging to it  
Roses in different shades of blue flowering   
A blue rose representing the impossible or unattainable   
The rarest of the rarest   
Something so rare it's impossible to achieve

But then you feel a hand grabbing yours   
A grip tight and secure that starts to pull you up   
You brake the surface of the ocean   
The ocean you no longer are a part of

You open your eyes and look right into violet ones   
They're filled with worry and concern   
The person the eyes belong to starts talking   
Their lips are moving   
You can see it  
But you can't make out a sound they're making   
You stare at them confused and wondering

Why?  
Why have they saved you   
Why do they look worried   
Why are they concerned

You are worthless   
You aren't worth saving   
You aren't worth being worried about  
You aren't worth being concerned for  
You aren't worth being a part of the team  
You are no defender of the universe

But then a new thought arises in your mind

How?  
How did they find you  
How did they know you were gone  
How did they know where to look

You start to feel tired   
You start to dose off  
The person talking to you   
Scolding you   
Seems to notice and grabs you by the shoulder   
He says something

But you just start falling forward   
The person grabs you   
He cradles you in his arms   
A feeling so familiar but yet so unfamiliar

He carries you bridal style and starts running   
Running with everything he has  
You can feel the flowers clinging and dragging to your body

But you don't care you're tired and want to sleep   
Close your eyes and hope they never open again

The person carrying you screams   
The screams are urgent and worried filled with fear and desperation   
You don't have to hear what they're screaming to know they want you to stay awake   
But you could care less   
And you close your eyes going limp in the arms of the one carrying you

The next time you regain consciousness you are falling forward   
Too tired to catch yourself you fall  
But someone catches you   
The person catching you holds you up   
Waiting for you to stand on your own   
When you don't they slowly sink down to the floor

And you realize that you no longer are clad in flowers but a white body suit   
You've been clad in it once before   
Not too long ago   
Maybe a month or so ago   
It takes you a while to realize that people are talking to you   
You know they're speaking to you   
But you can't make out a sound   
One of them are quieting the rest down   
And you realize that it's the person who's arms you're in

He is muscular and has a robotic arm  
He looks down at you with worried grey eyes filled with concern and fear and relief   
You start to wonder why they're feeling relieved seeing you ok

But you let it slide   
They slowly let go of your arms  
And brings their hands in front of them

They started moving their hands   
They open and close their hands   
They move them in circles   
They bring up fingers and then take them down again

They're signing   
Not the way you sign a paper or sign your autograph   
But they're signing in a language   
A language you understand   
And you wonder how the person in front of you knows it

You just stare at them for a moment when they're done   
You slowly start to bring your hands to your ears   
And you pick something out of both of them  
They're small and they're blue they look a little wired and unlike the rest of its kind

They are the perfect size to fit in your ear and go deep enough to not be seen   
You give them to the person in front of you   
Embarrassed you let them go and withdraw your hands back to your body

The person in front of you looks at them   
He starts saying something to someone behind them

But you too embarrassed to look up from the floor doesn't look   
Your head is facing the floor   
Looking at your hands   
You slowly look up   
You can only see the person in front of you give the small blue pieces of electronics away to someone beside them

He faces you again and taps your shoulder to get your attention   
You look up at them   
But you avoid eye contact   
They know they have your attention so they start to sign again

You just nod understanding what they're saying   
They sign something else and you nod again   
They turn around to face someone else and says something

The person spoken to nods and runs away   
A few minutes later and the person is back   
You glance at the person   
They're clad in different shades of yellow and green some orange and brown here and there pops up

They give a bag to the person in front of you   
You don't have to hear them to know they're asking what the person in front of you is looking for   
The person in front of you says something and takes something out of the bag

It's a black case and the person gives it to you   
You accept but doesn't open it  
The person in front of you signs again and you nod   
He turns and says something everybody in the room

All of them nod except one   
The rest of them leaves the room but one  
He stands still and looks worried at you  
The violet eyes are concerned and you just look away

You can't face him, you just can't   
So you look away  
You realize that the person in front of you says something and the violet eyed boy looks at the person in front of you then at you and then back at the person in front of and nods

He is about to exit the room when he turns around   
The person in front of you nods and the violet eyed boy nods and exits the room

The automatic doors close and the person in front of you turns back to you and smiles   
You smile back but it's forced   
You open the case and take out similar looking electronics as the blue ones you had in your ears   
But these ones are black

You pick them up and place them in your ears   
Sounds start to get clear and you can make them out   
The person in front of you starts talking and you can hear them   
But you stay quiet and look away   
Too embarrassed to face them or talking to them

To explain why you did what you did   
Why you didn't talk to him   
To any of them   
The person in front of you starts scolding you   
Starts to ask questions you don't want to answer

You start to tear up   
And the person in front of you seems to notice as he stops talking   
The tears follow soon after the silence and the person in front of you embraces you  
And that's the last straw as you break down clinging onto the person in front of you for dear life

The person in front of you tightens their grip around you and shushes you softly   
He apologizes for scolding you and you cry harder

The person embracing you speaks reassuring words that are comforting and understanding   
You slowly start to calm down   
The person holding you brakes the embrace and looks at you

You whisper something so quietly it can't even be classified as a whisper   
The person in front of you asks you to say it a little louder   
And you repeat what you said this time a little louder   
It's still barely a whisper but the person seems to hear you as he tells you not to be sorry

But you don't stop   
You keep apologizing until you are full out screaming it for the whole galaxy to hear

The person in front of you brings you back into a hug as you keep screaming out apologizes you shouldn't be   
The person in front of you calms you down and is shushing you again   
You start to feel tired again   
And you start falling forward leaning on the person hugging you and he says something   
You nod and he brings you up in their arms   
Once again it's bridal style

He starts walking   
Taking you through long quiet dark corridors   
You expect they're taking you to your room   
But when you pass it you wonder where they're taking you   
They stop in front of a door   
The door isn't yours so you assume it's the person in who's arms you are being carried in   
And indeed it is the room of the person carrying you   
He places you on his bed and leaves you for a moment returning with a change of clothes for you 

He asks you a question and you think for a moment before nodding   
The person carries you to the bathroom   
He undresses you and places you in the bathtub   
The water that's been filling for a minute or two is warm   
It's not burning hot but it isn't lukewarm either but warm  
You could say the temperature was "just right"   
You sink into the water   
Too tired to actually care if you go under the surface   
The person that's now at your side looks at you with concerned and caring grey eyes   
He has a washcloth in his hands

The washcloth is soapy and you can see a little foam on it   
The person beside you takes your right arm tenderly and carefully   
Like you were made out of glass   
The person starts cleaning you   
It's so carefully and tenderly done that you barely can feel it at all

The person goes over to your other arm   
And then he starts to drain the water to clean the rest of your body   
He goes over to your back and then your chest and then your legs   
He doesn't mention the pale lines that showed up on your arms and legs   
And he doesn't mention how thin you are

He just clears your body from the foam and then brings you a towel

He puts the towel around you   
And brings you back into his room  
He starts to dress you in soft baggy pants and a T-shirt

He lays you down in the bed and brings the covers up to your chin   
He turns around and takes the chair behind him turning it he sits down on it beside the bed

You face the wall still ashamed to face him  
He asks you a question and you don't make a sound nor a move to answer it  
He asks you another question and this time you whisper something loud enough to be heard   
The person beside you grabs your shoulder and you face him   
He says something and you nod answering it this time

You explain everything   
From the way you've been feeling to how you started harming yourself   
You tell them that you don't feel like you're a part of the ocean anymore  
How you felt like you were drowning in a ocean you were no longer a part of  
And the flowers   
And how you didn't deserve to be a part of the team   
Or that you didn't deserve to be saved

And how you didn't deserve anything   
You told him how you were a freak   
That you liked someone of the same sort   
That you have sinned   
You feel in the pockets of your pants to find some prayer beads

(Like these, and please don't hate on any religion here we respect all beliefs)

You continue explaining why you were impure and a sinner   
How by liking someone of the same sort you deserved a place in hell   
The person next to you stops you from continuing

He explains to you that you haven't sinned   
That you aren't a sinner   
That you can't deny liking someone whether it be the same sort or not

You look up in surprise when they mention someone back home   
Someone they care about   
He asks you a question   
And you answer it quickly   
Saying that "no it's not true, you aren't a sinner" and "why would my point of view change, you are still you"   
They smile answering "exactly"

And you realize something and smile back   
You thank them and hug them   
They hug you back saying   
"Never doubt yourself or think that of yourself EVER again"   
You nod and you brake the hug   
You lay down in bed and you close your eyes you hear the person bid you goodnight and you feel yourself mumbling one in return before you fall asleep

The next morning you wake up startled   
The person beside you calms you down and simply asks you if you want to talk about it   
When you shake your head he leaves it at that  
He asks you if you want to go get breakfast   
When you nod your head he offers a hand and you accept

When you enter the dining hall breakfast is already on the table and so is the rest of the team They are sitting and talking to each other but stop when the doors open

They say a good morning in union and you and the person beside you say one in return   
You sit down beside the person that dragged you out of the water and the person walking in with you sits down on your other side

You don't say much you only make agreeing or disagreeing sounds and motions   
You only talk when necessary and even then you speak as little as possible   
You leave after eating and you excuse yourself politely   
You leave and go to the training room

While there you decide to get some sharp shooting down   
You don't miss a single target but you hear something   
The sound of someone being impressed   
You turn around to see the person with violet eyes looking at you leaning against the door frame

You ask him why he's here  
He simply answers that he just want to talk   
You decide to accept   
He starts by asking why  
And you look away   
Mumbling an explanation

The person now standing in front of you seems to accept it and continues by saying that you could always come to him if you needed to

You nod and look embarrassed at the person in front of you   
They look into your deep blue eyes and you look into his violet ones   
You get lost in each others gaze and start to close the distance between you

And then without thinking or knowing what's happening you lock lips  
You brake it after a minute or so and you start to freak out

And you start apologizing   
The person stops you and says it's ok   
He looks embarrassed as he confesses his feelings for you   
You look at them surprised but then you return the confession

You stare at each other again   
Then you close the distance between you again   
And your lips lock again

You stay like that for a while until the need of oxygen becomes too much   
You both gasp for air and then you stare at each other until laughter fills the room and you just stand there laughing   
Your mind drifts off to the conversation last night and you smile remembering the words Shiro spoke

"Lance, you should be proud of who you are and what you've become it doesn't matter who you like or why, you should always feel pride in yourself no matter who you like or what you feel like you should be, you should always be positive"

And with those thoughts you and Keith get closer and hug each other just standing there.

The end.

**_OMG GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ON HERE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED_ **


End file.
